


light up the sky

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: Arthur has finally come home





	light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> What? A story by me? So hey guys, please don't be mad at me. I realize that it's been over a month since I've updated why do you do what you do. I'm sorry. I plan on updating that before the week is out. However, the forth was a few days ago, and I was immensely disappointed that there weren't more stories where Arthur saw fireworks for the first time. So I decided to make one myself. It was suppose to be short. Then my brain made me add more details and, yeah. Longer than what I was originally going for but, oh well. What are you gonna do? So that's about it. Enjoy! ^_^

Merlin still remembered what it was like when he lost Arthur. He remembered the overwhelming grief he had felt. As he stared at the surface of the lake, he felt like he was under it. As if he was drowning and not able to break up for air. Like he was suffocating and he could do nothing about it. He also remembered when his King found his way back to the realm of the living. 

 

It had been along time coming when Arthur finally returned to him. At long last during the 21st century, Arthur had come back. Merlin had woke in the middle of the night. He had just  _ knew _ deep in his old bones that Arthur was once again walking the earth. He had sprang up with the youth and agility of a child on Christmas morning. He barely had the sense to grab a blanket and put on a pair of shoes before he was out the door. He ran the entire way, not noticing how the years fell off of him as he went. He arrived at the shores of the lake looking how he did when he was still in Camelot. Arthur was on the banks, on his hands and knees coughing out the water of the lake he was just spit out of. Merlin could hardly believe his eyes. Perhaps he had finally gone mad, and this was all in his head. Then Arthur looked at him and smiled, and Merlin felt like he could finally breathe again for the first time in ages. Truly it must be Christmas, for what a gift Arthur was. He wrapped the blanket around Arthur’s shoulders. Then Merlin pulled Arthur close and hugged him to his chest, he was never going to let go. And when Arthur wrapped his arms back in return, Merlin did something he hadn’t been able of doing in a long time. He cried. Merlin could hardly recall the rest of that night. Other than getting Arthur home, into some warm clothes, and tucked into a bed while Merlin watched over him were some blurry details. And if Merlin didn’t sleep another wink because he was watching the rise and fall of Arthur’s chest, well, no one had to know. There wasn’t much more than that. 

The following morning was much different. Merlin had no trouble recollecting the emotions in Arthur’s eyes. The fear, the sadness, the wonder. This world was so incredibly different from the one Arthur had left behind. Arthur spent the entire day walking around in silence. He had stared out of the window of Merlin’s, and  _ his,  _ flat for hours. Merlin left him to it. Merlin left food for Arthur on the table next to him. Merlin noticed with a smile that it was gone when he returned, not even scraps left. The next day was so much different. Arthur had more questions than Merlin knew what to do with. He was very patient and explained as best as he could. After a week Merlin was at his wit’s end. So, he introduced Arthur to the internet. It took Merlin nearly 30 minutes to explain that Arthur didn’t need to violently stab the letters, and even longer to show how the mouse worked. After about three hours, Arthur understood the basics of typing, how to click on links, how to open and close tabs, and most importantly- how to clear his browser history. Just when Merlin thought he would never be able to leave again, Arthur dismissed him, as in- actually dismissed Merlin and waved him away. If Merlin wasn’t filled with such a mixture of fondness and relief, he would have been affronted. As it was though, he took his chance to escape before Arthur changed his mind. They were running low on groceries. Merlin was halfway to the market when he realized that he was nearing the lake. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees.  _ What if it had been a mistake? What if the lake wanted him back? _ Merlin felt his heart rate increase and his breath get shallower. He realized the panic attack that he was having. He hadn’t had one since the last war. Merlin knew that his fear was irrational. That Arthur was in his,  _ their,  _ flat right now abusing poor Google. And yet,  _ and yet,  _ he couldn’t help but think, what if he returned and Arthur was gone again. Merlin tried to force himself to calm down, and when that didn’t work, his magic surrounded him. His bloody magic. It encompassed him in a bubble and suddenly, Merlin was laughing. Merlin couldn’t reach his magic since the 19th century. He had felt it there, curled somewhere deep in his belly. Like a sleeping dragon. One that he couldn’t rouse. And now it surrounded him. Merlin managed to pick himself up, glad that for once no one was around. Merlin finished his errand and returned home. Arthur was still on the computer, none the wiser of what had happened. By the second week, Arthur was growing restless. He was no longer endlessly entertained by the light switches, and the kitchen appliances, and  _ have mercy  _ INDOOR PLUMBING. He prowled and paced around their flat like a lion. Merlin decided that Arthur was finally ready to go out and breathe, okay not entirely fresh so new, air. And he was tired of Arthur wearing all of his clothes. Not that he didn’t mind the view, as they were all tight on him, but Merlin prefered if his clothes were not stretched out thank you very much. So with Arthur wearing the clothes that fit on him best, they left for the shopping center. Merlin could tell Arthur appreciated the sights. Even if he did bulk when he saw women wearing pants, and stared at the skyscrapers like a tourist, and jumped at every single car horn. And if he was walking a bit closer to Merlin because maybe he was a bit terrified, Merlin didn’t say anything. Maybe because Merlin was a bit terrified too. Merlin had enough money that neither of them would have to work for the next, em, 400 years or so. Arthur was equipped with an entire wardrobe. From socks to suits, they had it covered. Arthur was thoroughly enjoying trying on clothes, and looking at himself in the mirrors, and stepping out to the appreciative whistles of the store clerks. Yes, the entire experience was very enjoyable for him. But nearing hour seven, Merlin simply could not find it within himself to go on. So after hauling many, MANY, bags around all day, Merlin was done. Merlin was packed down like a mule, only successfully carrying all the bags home with a bit of magic. And if Merlin didn’t lighten Arthur’s load in some sort of twisted revenge for his time as a servant, what was anybody gonna do about it? The amount of bags they had covered the entirety of Arthur’s room floor. Arthur flopped onto his bed, obviously dejected about his first day out being over. Merlin couldn’t stand that look on his face.

“I think we should go back out. Since we had such a successful shopping trip, it’s only natural that we celebrate with some ice cream.” Merlin said.

“What’s ice cream?” Arthur asked. Merlin was thunderstruck for a moment, before his face split into a wide smile.

“Come find out.” Merlin said running out the door. He didn’t need to look back to know that Arthur was chasing after him. Both of them not knowing that this would be the first of many little adventures. This was another day that Merlin remembered clearly. How they arrived at the ice cream shop breathless, minutes before closing time. Laughing like the lunatics they were. The store’s operator simply raised an eyebrow at the two of them. One of the employees, Valiant, according to his name tag, was obviously a bit miffed at their appearance so close to the end of their shift. He would forever remember the amount of slow deliberation Arthur spent on picking a flavor, before settling on chocolate chip, Merlin himself getting strawberry. The park bench they were sitting on when Arthur tried ice cream for the first time. His face was priceless. There was a childlike joy there. Merlin wished he had a camera. Then he remembered that he did. He whipped out his phone and snapped the pic before Arthur even realized what he was doing. Arthur’s face was stunned after the flash finally faded. 

“What was that? Was it magic?” Arthur asked. Merlin couldn’t help his laughter. That made Arthur a bit mad and he continued to eat his ice cream in an angry silence. Merlin tried to calm down, but he would take one look at Arthur’s pouty face and lose it all over again. After a handful of minutes had gone by, and Merlin’s ice cream had melted considerably, Arthur finally snapped. 

“Are you quite finished yet!” he asked, cheeks red from embarrassment and indignation. Merlin tried to rein it in but a few giggles still escaped. 

“I-ahem- I’m done now.” Merlin said at last. Arthur rolled his eyes and bit into his cone. “This is a cell phone.” he explained unhelpfully. Seeing Arthur’s confused face, Merlin began to elaborate. “Remember how back in the flat there’s that little black thing? And when you pick it up and push the button you can hear someone’s voice?” Merlin asked. At Arthur’s nod, Merlin went on. “Well that’s the house phone. This is a cell phone. It can do the same thing, but this one you can take with you.” Merlin said. Arthur chewed another bite of his cone, considering what Merlin had said.

“But the one at home. It doesn’t flash like that right?” Arthur asked. Merlin felt a twang in his heart.

“No Arthur. It doesn’t. Cell phones do more than house phones can. You can call people yes, but you can also do things like take pictures of your friends, or use the internet.” Merlin explained. Merlin took a lick all around his cone to keep the ice cream from falling. It was quiet for a bit and Merlin assumed Arthur was letting the words sink in.

“What are pictures?” Arthur asked. Merlin wanted to wrap Arthur in another blanket.

“It’s what I just took. It was too dark so I had to use the flash, but you don’t always need to use it. A picture is like,” Merlin waved his hand around for inspiration, “it’s like the paintings they used to do in Camelot. Except instead of sitting still for hours, it’s like the snap of your fingers. And you can take as many as your storage allows. And the pictures you don’t like? You can just delete them and they’re gone.” Merlin said. He really hoped he explained that well enough. Instead of responding, Arthur continued working on his cone, so Merlin worked on his. When they were both done they stood up, and headed in the direction of home. Then Arthur asked a question. So faint, Merlin would have missed it all together if he hadn’t paying such close attention.

“May I see it?” he asked. Merlin smiled and unlocked his phone. He pulled the picture up and wordlessly passed it to Arthur. He heard the quiet gasp from Arthur as he stared at the screen. He was staring so much, Merlin had to pull Arthur out of the way of some cyclists. Arthur passed it back and didn’t say anything else the rest of the way home. Immediately upon return, Arthur headed to their shared desktop, even though by this point Arthur was the only one who used it. Merlin shook his head and went to Arthur’s room. He simply stood there for a moment. He could do this. He whispered the words of a spell he didn’t know he remembered, and the clothes started to put themselves away. With a smile, Merlin went back to his own room to see what spells he was till capable of doing. 

“Don’t stay up to late Arthur.” Merlin called. Arthur’s reply was a halfhearted grunt that meant he wasn’t really listening. “I mean it Arthur!” Merlin threatened. Arthur managed to tear his gaze away long enough to look at him.

“I am the king,  _ Mer _ lin. I will do as I please.” he said. Gosh, had Merlin missed this. The laughed that escaped trailed him all the way back to his room.

It was a couple hours before dawn, and Merlin emerged from his room to find Arthur still on the computer.

“Good grief Arthur! Give it a rest.” Merlin said exasperated.

“‘M fine.” he said back. Although from the way his eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged, he was clearly not fine.

“You need to rest Arthur.” Merlin said.

“I’ve been resting for the last few hundred years.” he said. Upon noticing Merlin’s face, Arthur changed his strategy. “I will Merlin. Did you know that 38% of interactions are on smartphones?” he asked. Merlin felt his eyebrows rise high on his forehead. 

“And where did you learn that?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin.

“Says so right here  _ Mer _ lin.” he said in an ‘you’re an idiot’ voice. Merlin just shook his head.

“Don’t believe everything that you read on the internet.” Merlin said. Arthur’s shoulders fell a bit, upset that he couldn’t share what, to him, was probably very important information. Merlin hurried to rectify his statement. “Look I’m not saying it’s wrong. I have no idea. There’s a good chance that you, and whatever blog you’re on is right. I’m just saying that you should make sure someone else says the same thing. I had no idea that 37% of the world needs smartphones like that.” Merlin said. The corners of Arthur’s lips quirked up.

“It’s 38.” he said. Merlin could strangle him.

“Okay, how about you go and lay down, and in exchange I’ll whip us up some breakfast when real morning gets here.” Merlin said.

“Har not sleepy.” Arthur said around a huge yawn. 

“Sure you’re not. And the sky isn’t blue. Now go lay down.” Merlin said. Arthur gave Merlin the stink eye, even though its effect was weakened, as he went to do as he was told. Merlin went to shut off the computer, and made a dim note that one of the opened tabs were types of cell phones. Then he checked to make sure Arthur did as told. There were snores coming from the room, however, so with a large grin Merlin just turned around and went back into his own room.

 

“Rise and shine, you prat!” Merlin greeted as he threw the curtains open now that ‘real morning’ was upon them. Arthur groaned and tried to bury himself within the covers. “Nope! None of that! You should have went to bed when I told you. Now you have to deal with the consequences!” he said, as he unsympathetically ripped the covers away. Arthur buried his head under his pillow. Merlin, however, was not to be deterred. He crawled on the bed and shook Arthur’s shoulders. “Come on you big lump! The food is gonna get cold!” Merlin said. Food? Arthur could suddenly smell the waft of bacon, and lifesaver among lifesavers, coffee. Two things Arthur would have killed for to have back in Camelot. Arthur’s stomach growled and he sucked his teeth. Food or sleep. Food? Or sleep? His stomach growled again and Arthur’s decision was made.

“Fine, fine.” Arthur said while pushing himself up, voice still sleep rough.

“There we are! Let’s go!” Merlin said while bounding out of the room ahead of Arthur. After taking a moment to reorient himself, Arthur followed after. Arthur made a quick detour to the bathroom knowing the Merlin wouldn’t let him eat unless his hands were washed. There were banana crepes, hash browns, bacon, and coffee on the table, as well as orange juice because for some reason Arthur had yet to fathom out, Merlin didn’t like coffee. 

“Well. It looks good.” Arthur said, motioning to the crepes.

“I can guarantee that it is. I’ve had years to perfect these.” Merlin said. Arthur stared at him for a moment. His gaze sharp and calculating. Then he just nodded.

“Best not to put your efforts to waste then he said before tucking in.” Arthur responded. They ate their breakfast together, a light conversation flowing between them. Then Merlin changed the topic again.

“Would you like to have a cell phone Arthur?” he asked while shoving hash browns in his mouth. Arthur’s eyes lit up and Merlin knew his answer.

“How much does one cost?” he asked. Merlin shrugged.

“Depends on which one you want. There may be some you can get for free. Some are in the 700’s”. Arthur’s face fell.

“I’ll pay you back Merlin.” he said. Merlin could tell where this was going. Across his mind flashed images of the at restaurants and movies arguing over which one got to pay the bill. Merlin squashed the thought immediately. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s more for my piece of mind than for your happiness.” Merlin said, bringing a scowl to Arthur’s face. “No hurry up and finish so we can go.” 

 

When they arrived at the phone company of Merlin’s choosing, Merlin began to wonder if this was such a good idea. Arthur was as excited as a puppy exploring. Merlin knew Arthur would be furious if he knew he had been compared to an animal, but really, Merlin had no other analogy for Arthur’s behavior. Arthur had that gleam in his eyes. The same from right before he told Merlin that they were going hunting. And something terrible ALWAYS happened when they went hunting. There was a tall, meerkat like man that Merlin could only assume was the floor manager. But his eyes were trailing after Arthur like a hawk. Merlin found him entirely unnerving. Arthur didn’t seem to notice, to caught up in the available devices. ‘OOh Merlin look at this one’ and ‘this one has a better camera’ followed him around. Only when Meerkat Man try to approach Arthur did Merlin step forward.

“Whatever you want babe.” Merlin said. Pointly staring at Mr. Meerkat. He could tell Arthur had glanced at him but he  _ thankfully  _ didn’t say anything about it. Mr. Meerkat winced and retreated to the back. Merlin wasn’t sure what power repressed his victory dance, but he couldn’t keep the smug look off of his face. Arthur didn’t even notice. Mr.Meerkat the loser was replaced by a young girl, her name tag reading Sefa. She had a bright smile and seemed likeable. She showed Arthur around for a bit while Merlin uselessly trailed behind. In the end, he chose one of Excelsior’s new phones, the Excalibur C6. He picked out a red and gold case, Merlin payed, and they left. Arthur was bustling as they walked down the street. He then began to gradually get quieter.

“Merlin?” Arthur started. 

“Hmm?” Merlin said while glancing at him. Arthur’s nose was scrunched up in that way it did when he didn’t understand something.

“Why did you call me ‘babe’ earlier?” he asked. Merlin’s blood ran cold. Then he was boiling in his skin. None of his years of life could have prepared him for this. 

“It’s just an expression Arthur. Like how people call each other mate or bro. You know what I’m talking about?” he asked. Arthur nodded and his nose unscrunched, even if his eyebrows were still drawn together. He didn’t ask any further questions, and that was the end of it. Arthur’s cheerfulness returned as they got closer to home. It warmed Merlin’s heart to see Arthur liked this. Free, and more joyful now that he wasn’t being constantly crushed from the stress of running a kingdom. This new Arthur smiled more. As they finally got home, Arthur pulled out the manual so he could actually learn how to actually use his new phone. Merlin connected the phone to the Wi-Fi and entered his number. Then, after what felt like  _ ages _ , Arthur picked a ringtone. Merlin explained the basics of call making. This was so much different to Arthur, who now had to swipe, and press, and select, instead of his usual jab and click.

“Do you think you’ve got it?” Merlin asked. When Arthur nodded his consent, Merlin stood and walked into the kitchen. He dialed Arthur’s number and heard the dial tone. Arthur’s ringtone was loud and clear and Merlin knew Arthur was just staring at the screen.

“You have to place your finger on the green button, then drag it over!” Merlin called. 

“I know that!” Arthur called back. A few seconds later, he answered.

“You did it Arthur!” Merlin said.

“WELL I AM THE GREATEST! CAN YOU HEAR ME OKAY? MERLIN?” Arthur shouted into the phone. Merlin had yet to respond. After yanking the phone away from his ear, Merlin collapsed on the floor in a giggling mess.

“You don’t- gasp- you don’t have to scream like that.” Merlin spoke calmly into the phone. There was a couple beats of silence.

“Oh.” he said. Once Arthur got the hang of not shouting, Merlin thought they were ready to move on.

“Okay Arthur, I’m going to hang up now and you call me. Do you remember how?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not an idiot  _ Mer _ lin.” Arthur said. So Merlin hung up without saying goodbye. Merlin laid on the kitchen floor for a whole minute. He bit his lip to keep from yelling out directions. He really wanted Arthur to do this on his own. And then, miracle of miracles, Merlin’s phone rang. He answered and he could practically feel Arthur’s smug pride through the line. Maybe Arthur could make it in the real world after all.

 

Merlin was woke up to a barrage of flashes.

“Wha-what on earth?” Merlin asked while burying his face into the mattress.

“I have discovered shutter mode.” Arthur said. Merlin groaned and looked at his alarm clock. 3:26 am. Merlin was never more glad that he didn’t have to work.

“Arthur it is arse o’clock in the morning. Why are you not sleep?” Merlin asked.  Arthur’s smile fell and Merlin felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

“I couldn’t sleep.” he said. Merlin debated his options, running the scenarios in his head.

“Alright,” Merlin said while moving over, “climb in.” Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment.

“Merlin if you think-” he began before getting cut off.

“Just- just do it Arthur.” Merlin said, making a spot large enough for Arthur to comfortably fit. Arthur climbed under the covers next to Merlin. Merlin took a deep, shaky breath. Maybe he didn’t think this all the way through. “I used to want to do this with you back in Camelot.” Merlin confessed, voice not more than a whisper.  Arthur’s brows drew together.

“Right.” he began cautiously. “And do what exactly?” Merlin’s lips formed a very hesitant smile.

“This.” he said. Merlin’s eyes turned a molten gold. Arthur drew in a very sharp breath and Merlin fought the urge to flinch away. Even after so long, he was still scared to show others his magic, especially Arthur. But Arthur was the one person he wanted to show the most, and he had been handling so many other new things so well. Merlin couldn’t look at him, afraid of what he would see. It may have been centuries for him, but for Arthur it hadn’t yet been a whole month since he found out. Instead, Merlin focused of the orbs of light he had created. They shone in a mirage of colors. Pinks, purples, greens, and blues. They cast off beautiful, soft light around the room. When Arthur had yet to say something, or move to leave the bed, Merlin turned the orbs into shapes. Wild horses, and butterflies, and flowers. He made the horses dance in the air and the butterflies flew in little looping loops. Arthur laughed softly next to him.

“I always knew you were a girl.” he laughed. And Merlin finally chanced a glance at him. His eyes were lit up in wonder. Merlin felt his throat close up and his eyes start to water. He had wanted to see an expression like that for so long. “It’s amazing, Merlin.” Arthur whispered, and Merlin couldn’t swallow the small sob. Arthur looked at Merlin and his expression immediately turned to one of concern. “Merlin? Merlin what’s wrong?” he said while reaching for him.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. It’s-It’s just that- you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” Merlin said. Arthur made a pained face and wrapped his arms around Merlin. He tugged at him until at last Merlin’s head landed on his chest.

“I’m sorry Merlin. Sorry for how I treated you in Camelot. For everything you went through because of me. For making you have to hide and be afraid. And for taking so long to come back. I promise, this time is going to be different.” Arthur said. He was rubbing circles on Merlin’s back, trying to get him to stop shaking. Eventually, he tried to pull away, but Arthur held him in place. Merlin let out a shaky sigh and nestled himself on Arthur’s chest.

“Okay.” Merlin whispered, and then he continued doing magic until they both fell asleep.  

 

Merlin woke up again with his heart in his throat. His first thought was to register the smoke. Then he noticed that Arthur was gone. Merlin was thrown into a full blown panic.

“Arthur?” he called to no response. “ARTHUR?” Merlin called again, springing up in bed. He ran from the rook in the direction of the smoke.

“Stupid toaster.” Arthur said, and was having a very intense battle by trying to fan the smoke away. Something in the skillet of the stove burst into flames. 

“Arthur!” Merlin called, dragging Arthur away. Merlin turned the eye off before putting a lid on the skillet, then he unplugged the toaster. Merlin said a spell and all the smoke was drawn into a tight ball before disappearing. Merlin turned around and Arthur was looking thoroughly- something. His face seemed to be battling between embarrassed, angry, and sad. Apparently anger won out. 

“I had it under control!” he said. “But the stupid toaster wouldn’t keep the bread down, so I used some of the tape. Then the tape wouldn’t come off so I couldn’t get the toast back up. And then- and then” Arthur heaved. Merlin looked around the kitchen. The carton of eggs was still out, as well as the orange juice. To Merlin’s extreme surprise, the oven was preheating. Merlin didn’t know Arthur knew how to turn the oven on.

“Were you? Were you making me breakfast?” he asked. Arthur’s shoulders fell.

“I was trying to make  _ us  _ breakfast.” he said. Merlin was filled with an overwhelming sense of warmth. It replaced the last bit of jumpy nerves he had, and instead he felt the warmth spread and make his toes curl. He wanted to hug Arthur.

“How about we go out instead, yeah?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded  and they both went to get dressed. There was a restaurant not far from their flat. The Dragon’s Den had the best food anywhere. When they arrived, it was packed, as usual. At last they got a table and placed their orders. It was going to take a while and they both knew it. Luckily, there were TV's  _ everywhere.  _ Arthur had developed a very intense love for futbol. Merlin thought it was just like him to love sports. The game went on commercial as soon as the team captain scored a goal. One of the commercials was for an upcoming firework show. ‘The largest show yet’ it said. Arthur looked at Merlin, the silent question obvious. Merlin just nodded his head.

“We can go.” he said. Arthur smiled and turned back to the TV. Suddenly Merlin thought of an errand he wanted to run. Arthur just waved him away as he left, and stayed to hold down their table. Arthur liked watching the TV. The colors and the voices still mesmerized him. Arthur was glad that he could see the firework show with Merlin, even if he had no idea what fireworks were. Merlin hadn’t been gone five minutes when someone was banging on a glass cup with a spoon. Arthur felt a teeny tiny wave of fear. Was he going to have to do something? Arthur wished Merlin was here so he could ask. The noise in the restaurant dimmed considerably, and the heads of many of the occupants turned to look at the man who was standing. Arthur didn’t know that people still did public declarations such as this. Arthur listened to what the man was saying.

“I’ve become such a better man because of you. You’re the reason I wake up every morning. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.” he said while reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a small black box. Arthur heard a few gasps and awws from some of the other patrons. “Would you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?” he asked, while getting on one knee. He was looking at...another man. Arthur felt like someone had punched him in the gut. What? The second man had tears in his shocked eyes, then he was smiling and nodding. He held out his finger and the ring was placed. Then the first guy picked him up and swung him around, before embracing his now fiancé. Arthur looked around. What was going on? Surely this had to be a prank or something. But the other people. They were smiling and clapping and offering their congratulations. After a moment, Arthur clapped along. Everyone had sat back down and resumed their meals, but Arthur was left in a state of shock. The futbol game had come back on, but Arthur couldn’t focus on it. In fact, Arthur didn’t snap out of his haze until Merlin slid back into the seat across from him.

“Arthur?” he asked. Arthur focused his attention on Merlin who was talking to him. Something about a debit card, something about buying things and making sure he didn’t lose it. Arthur just nodded and slipped the little piece of plastic in his pocket. Merlin made a tsk sound but then their food was here and he let it go. 

They had something of a routine. Merlin and Arthur would go somewhere together, then they went their own ways. Arthur was free to explore and Merlin, did whatever he did when he left Arthur. Arthur would take pictures and walk around, and then Merlin would call him. Merlin would find him, and they would go home together. It was a very efficient system. Merlin had yet to let Arthur ride the trains on his own though. Arthur walked until he came to the very same lake he was once (buried?) in. Since his return, Merlin had only come back with him once. And Arthur had saw. There was such a deep sadness in his eyes when he came here. So much pain. Merlin looked so much older, and Arthur could see all the years of loneliness pressing upon him. He didn’t ask Merlin to come back. Instead, Arthur sat on the banks. In relatively the same place he had died. There was a park by it, as well as benches. Arthur still tried to reconcile this place, bustling with people and businesses, with the large unoccupied forest it once was. Arthur looked around at the other people. There were couples here. Some of them as the same gender. Arthur wondered how he never noticed. Then Arthur supposed that he did, and had written it off as friendship. But now there was no denying it. The way the couples held hands and leaned into the other. How their eyes lit up and they walked with their legs in sync. Arthur couldn’t comprehend how he had ever saw it as anything else. Maybe because he didn’t want to. Back in Camelot, things were different. A man got himself a wife, they had a gaggle of children, you worked, and then you died. Two men and two women being together was practically unheard of, though Arthur knew it happened. But here, in this new world same gender couples were everywhere. And no one batted an eyelash. It was all very peculiar to him. There were two men holding hands on a bench nearby. Arthur smiled despite himself but quickly quashed it. Arthur got up and carried on. He let his feet take them where they will. Could two men love each other? Arthur would look it up on google. When Arthur finally decided to pay attention to where he was going, he noticed that he was back home. Arthur let himself in, locking the door back how Merlin had showed him. He glanced at the desktop, then at his phone. Phone it was.

Merlin came back in an undetermined amount of time later. He noticed Arthur’s shoes by the door, and was surprised that Arthur had made it back on his own.

“Arthur?” Merlin called. 

“Here.” called a voice in the direction of Arthur’s room.  Merlin went and changed into some more comfortable clothes. He then went and pushed the door open to Arthur’s room. Arthur was laying on his bed and appeared to be scrolling. He was reading something?

“Don’t strain yourself?” Merlin said. But instead of a snarky remark, Arthur just fixed Merlin with a  _ look.  _ It was intense and Merlin was hard pressed not to squirm under such scrutiny. After a few beats Arthur went back to his phone. “Right then. I’ll leave you to it.” Merlin said, closing the door behind him. The next couple of days passed by like this. Arthur didn’t say very much, but Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes trailing after him. Always. When Merlin asked Arthur would return back to his pompous self and shoo Merlin away. But then in the night, read dark but actually morning, he would sneak into Merlin’s room. He would want to talk or sometimes, he just asked Merlin to show him tricks with his magic. He was always gone when Merlin reawoke. Merlin had just about enough. He was going to get his answers tonight. 

 

Merlin had packed a large lunch in a basket.

“Going on a picnic?” Arthur asked, coming from his room.

“Yep, and you’re coming with me.” Merlin responded.

“Who said I wanted to?” Arthur asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s not like you’ve got anything better to do.” Merlin said causing Arthur to scowl.  Merlin knew how much Arthur hated to be proven wrong. It was 6 o’clock. The firework show was suppose to start at nine. They had some time. “Now go put on something nice, but make sure it’s comfortable.” Merlin said. Arthur gave a little mock half bow, like the ones Merlin used to give.

“Yes, my lord.” Arthur said as he went to do as he was bade. Merlin shook his head and grabbed two large blankets from the closet. By the time he was done packing Arthur was dressed. “Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” Arthur asked. Merlin just smiled.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” he said. Arthur crossed his arms again. 

“I thought you hated surprises.” he said. Merlin’s smile grew.

“When they’re for me. For anyone else I’m all for it. Now just trust me.” Merlin said. Arthur’s shoulders fell and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well then, lead the way.” Arthur said. Arthur followed Merlin with little complaint. It was only when the reached the tube station that Arthur began asking questions.

“I already told you, I’m not spilling.” Merlin said. Arthur closed his mouth and continued to pout. They had a bit more walking to do until, at last, Merlin lead them to a hill. There was a large tree near the top, and they sat under it. Merlin spread one of the large blankets on the ground and sat on it, before motioning for Arthur to join him. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was painted with shades of orange and pink. The view was clear and you could see far out, as the branches of the tree didn’t block anything. 

“It’s wonderful, Merlin, but did you really have to pick such a far out place?” Arthur asked.

“We had to get the best spot for your first time.” Merlin said. Arthur cocked his head to the side.

“First time for what?” Arthur asked. Merlin grinned.

“For the fireworks!” Merlin said excitedly. Arthur’s face to on one of complete surprise because, just as Merlin thought, Arthur had forgot. Merlin laughed and looked at his phone. 7:11. Perfect. Merlin handed Arthur the hand sanitizer while he began to dish out the food. They ate and joked and talked. More and more people began taking spots in the field below them, and Arthur was glad that they had got first pick. Merlin packed up the rest of their lunch, and pulled out the second large blanket and a small bottle. Merlin sprayed his arms and handed it to Arthur, obviously expecting him to do the same.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Bug repellant. They come out at night around here.” Merlin responded. Arthur sprayed his arms, and Merlin put it back up. The sun had completely fallen now, and it was starting to get cooler. Merlin took the unused blanket and scooched closer to Arthur, before draping it around their shoulders.

“Arthur,” Merlin began, “What’s been going on with you.” He felt Arthur stiffen next to him, before relaxing.

“I’ve-I’ve had a lot on my mind. There were some things I needed to think about. And I- I think I’ve finally figured it out.” Arthur said. 

“Figured what out?” Merlin asked. When Arthur didn’t say anything, Merlin looked at him. His eyes were intense and so very,very blue. Merlin was drowning all over again. Arthur had that same expression on his face from a few days ago. Except this time, he didn’t look away.

“Can I try something?” He asked. Merlin was in a bit of a trance.

“Wha-what?” Merlin responded intelligently. Arthur smirked. A devious, devilish, oh so sinful smirk.

“Well  _ Mer _ lin,” he said while leaning closer, “I asked if I could try something.” And Arthur was staring at Merlin’s lips but that couldn’t be right, and Merlin just managed to breathe out a  _ yeah _ , before Arthur’s lips were on his. And was this what  _ flying  _ felt like? It had been so long that Merlin forgot. His magic was electricity under his skin, and every nerve felt shocked alive. Then Arthur was pulling back and,  _ no.  _ Merlin recaptured Arthur’s mouth and placed a hand on the back of his neck to keep him there. Arthur’s lips were warm and soft, and Merlin wouldn’t mind spending the rest of forever just like this. When, at last, the need to breathe could be ignored no longer, they broke apart. Merlin and Arthur stared into each other’s eyes. They both tried to speak at the same time, but suddenly, there was a large explosion. Arthur jumped about five feet in the air and Merlin laughed, but it was drowned out by the fireworks. Reds, and blues, and golds illuminated the sky.  _ Boom,boom.  _ So loud you could feel it in your heart. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand, and they watched the fireworks together. And Merlin knew, everything was going to be just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine


End file.
